Fuji
See also Fuji Kōgaku and Fuji Shashin Kōgyōsha. http://farm1.static.flickr.com/34/94854249_c9fd774743.jpg Fuji Photo Film Co., Ltd. is a Japanese company, which originally appeared as a film maker and later expanded as a camera maker. History The company was founded on January 20, 1934 as Fuji Shashin Film K.K. (富士写真フィルム , later translated as Fuji Photo Film Co., Ltd.), producing several sorts of film. Date and month: Fujifilm history, vol.1, chapter 4. It was an offshoot of Dai-Nippon Celluloid K.K. (大日本セルロイド ), founded in 1919. Fujifilm history, vol.1, chapter 1, and Koyasu, p.11 of no.44. The company's first CEO was Asano Shūichi (浅野修一). Fujifilm history, vol.1, chapter 4. The plants were located in the village of Minami-Ashigara (南足柄村, now a city) in the prefecture of Kanagawa (神奈川県), at the foot of Mt. Hakone (箱根山). Koyasu, p.11 of no.44. It is said that the name "Fuji" (富士) was chosen by Asano Shūichi because of Mt. Fuji (富士山), situated not far from Mt. Hakone, but was already registered by a third party, to which the rights were bought for ¥8,000, an important sum at the time. Fujifilm history, vol.1, chapter 4. The company started to produced optical glass during the early 1940s for military use. Koyasu, p.11 of no.44. The dependent company Fuji Shashin Kōki K.K. (富士写真光機 , meaning "Fuji Photo Optical Co., Ltd.") was founded in 1944, from the assets of Enomoto Kōgaku Seiki Seisakusho (榎本光学精機製作所), but this was absorbed back into Fuji Shashin Film after 1945. Fujifilm history, vol.1, chapter 10, and Koyasu, p.11 of no.44. Many other Fuji companies were created after the war, all of them dependent of the main Fuji Shashin Film company and eventually of the Fujifilm Group (富士フィルムグループ). Fuji began producing cameras in 1948 with the Fujica Six. Until the late 1970s, many cameras made by Fuji were called Fujica, a contraction of Fuji and camera (cf Leica, Yashica etc.). The company started producing digital cameras in 1988. Fujifilm was the most agile among film makers in adapting to digital imaging. Today it offers the leading technology concerning smaller digital consumer cameras with high speed CCDs; it also sells expensive DSLRs. 35mm SLR cameras * Fuji AX Multi Program * Fuji STX-2 * Fujica AX-1 * Fujica AX-3 * Fujica AX-5 * Fujica AZ-1 * Fujica MPF105X * Fujica MPF105XN * Fujica ST-605 * Fujica ST605N * Fujica ST605 II http://farm1.static.flickr.com/200/494005148_bb3eaa86db_t.jpg * Fujica ST701 * Fujica ST-705 * Fujica ST-705W * Fujica ST801 * Fujica ST901 * Fujica ST-F * Fujica STX-1 * Fujica STX-1N * Fujicarex II 35mm compact cameras * Zoom series: Zoom 70 V / Zoom 120 V / Zoom 135V / Zoom Date 70 V / Zoom Date 120 V / Zoom Date 135 V * C1 series: C1 Zoom 56s / C1 Zoom 56u * Clear shot series: S / S Autofocus / M II / V II * DL (dual lens) series: DL-270 / DL-500 Wide Date * Tiara Zoom Fixed focus * Fujica M1 * Fujica MA1 * Fujica MF * Fujica PicPAL * Fuji Mickey Mouse * Fuji DL-10 (Friend) * Fuji DL-7 * Fuji Mickey Mouse DL-7 * Fuji DL-15 * Fuji Bene * Fuji FZ-5 * Fuji Hi! Mickey Mouse * Fuji Bōei Bene * Fuji FZ-6 Tele * Clear Shot U * Clear Shot M * Smart Shot BF Scale/zone-focus No exposure meter * Fujica 35 (folder), prototype only * Fujipet 35 * Fuji PicPAL 2 * Fuji Flash S2 Autoexposure * Fujica 35 Automagic * Fujica Compact 35 * New Fujica Compact 35 * Fujica Light Compact 35 * Fujica 35 FS * Fujica 35GP * Fujica GE * Fujica GA * Fujica Date * Flash Fujica * Flash Fujica Date * Flash Fujica II * Flash Fujica S * Flash Fujica Zoom * HD-1 Fujica * HD-S Fujica * Fujica Auto 5 * Fujica DL-20 * Fuji Tough Guy HD-M * Fuji HD-R * Fuji HD-M * Fuji HD-P Panorama Rangefinder No exposure meter * Fujica 35M * Fujica 35ML F2 * Fujica SP Exposure meter but not auto-exposure * Fujica 35SE * Fujica 35ML F2.8 Autoexposure * Fujica 35EE * Fujica 35 Auto M * Fujica V2 * Fujica Compact D * Fujica Compact S * Fujica Light Compact S * Fujica Compact Deluxe * Fujica GER http://farm1.static.flickr.com/194/500691068_8168e90483_t.jpg Half-frame * Fujica Half * Fujica Drive Autofocus Fixed focal length * Flash Fujica AF Date * Flash Fujica AF * Fujica Auto 7 * Fujica DL-100 * Fuji Cardia DL-200 * Fuji DL-50 * Fuji Auto 8 * Fuji Auto 70 * Fuji DL-150 * Fuji Cardia II * Fuji DL-30 * Fuji DL-30 * Fuji Cardia Hite * Fuji DL-300 * Fuji Cardia Cute * Fuji DL-150 * Fuji Cardia Joy Date * Fuji DL-60 Date * Natura S * Natura Black F1.9 * Work Record 28 * Clear Shot S Autofocus Dual focal length * Fuji TW-300 * Fuji Bōei Cardia Date * Fuji DL-250 Tele * Fuji Bōei Cardia Super Date * Fuji DL-400 * Fuji Bōei Cardia 160 Date * Fuji Discovery 160 Tele Date * Fuji DL 160 Tele Date * Fuji New Bōei Cardia Super Date * Fuji Discovery 400 Tele Date * Fuji DL-400 Tele Super Date Zoom * Fuji Zoom Cardia 700 Date * Fuji Discovery 500 Zoom Date * Fuji DL-500 Mini Wide Date * Fuji FZ-500 Zoom Date * Fuji Zoom Cardia 600 Date * Fuji Discovery 350 Zoom Date * Fuji DL-350 Zoom Date * Fuji Zoom Cardia 800 Date * Fuji Zoom Cardia 2000 Date * Fuji Discovery 2000 Zoom Date * Fuji FZ-2000 Zoom Date * Fuji Zoom Cardia 900 Date * Fuji Discovery 900 Zoom Date * Fuji DL-900 Zoom Date * Natura Classica * Natura NS * Silvi F135 * Silvi Fi * Silvi F2.8 * Silvi 1300 * Silvi 90 * Zoom Date 70V 35mm panorama cameras * Fuji TX-1 * Fuji TX-2 APS cameras * nexia 30 Auto * nexia 70 AF * nexia 220ixZ * nexia 4100ixZ MRC http://farm1.static.flickr.com/100/271846573_5ddf9cc041_t.jpg * nexia Q1 * Nexia Q1 Zoom * Tiara ix 1010 (similar to Fujifilm Fotonex 1000ix) *Fotonex 10 * Fotonex 50 * Fotonex 300 Zoom * Fotonex 4000ix SL / Endeavor 4000SL (SLR) Instant cameras http://farm1.static.flickr.com/103/270330528_2957a7d6ff_t.jpg * Instax Wide 200 * Instax 100 * Instax Mini 55 * Instax Mini 50 * Instax Mini 25 * Instax Mini 20 * Instax Mini 7 * FP-14 (passport picture camera, 4 exposures at once) Medium format * Fujicaflex * Fujica Six * Super Fujica Six http://farm1.static.flickr.com/205/468305250_1fd4a75cbc_t_d.jpg * Fujipet * Fujipet EE * Fujica G690 * Fujica G690BL * Fujica GL690 Professional * Fujica GM670 Professional http://farm1.static.flickr.com/185/418719532_45a3cd6c9a_t_d.jpg * Fujica GW690 Professional * Fujica GSW690 Professional * Fuji GW690II Professional * Fuji GW670II Professional * Fuji GSW690II Professional * Fuji GW690III Professional * Fuji GW680III Professional * Fuji GW670III Professional * Fuji GSW690III Professional * Fuji GSW680III Professional * Fujica Panorama G617 Professional * Fuji Panorama G617 Professional * Fuji Panorama GX617 Professional * Fujifilm GX680 Professional * Fujifilm GX680II Professional * Fujifilm GX680III Professional * Fujifilm GX680IIIS Professional * Fujifilm GX680S Professional * Fujica GS645 Professional * Fujica GS645W Professional * Fuji GS645S Professional * Fuji GA645 Professional * Fuji GA645SW Professional * Fuji GA645i Professional * Fuji GA645SWi Professional * Fujifilm GX645AF Professional * Fujifilm GF670 Digital http://farm1.static.flickr.com/148/335686091_f84e362654_t.jpg Bibliography * Koyasu Yoshinobu (子安栄信). "Fuji Shashin Firumu ryakushi" (富士写真フィルム略史, Short history of Fuji Photo Film). In Pp.11–7. Links In English: * Company history in the English language Fuji official website, and the Japanese version in the Japanese official website * History of Fujinon Corporation at Company Seven * Fuji 645 Rangefinder Model Guide for the Fuji Medium Format Rangefinders, at Dan Colucci's www.antiquecameras.net * Instruction manuals for the Fujica SLR cameras and some medium format models, at butkus.org's OrphanCameras.com * Fuji camera's in Andrys Stienstra's camera collection In French: * Fujica/Fujifilm page at Collection G. Even's site * Cameras and User manual at www.collection-appareils.fr In Japanese: * The history of Fujifilm, hosted by the company's official website * Fujicaflex and Super Fujica Six at Nagoya's Camera Club Category: Japanese camera makers Category: Japanese lens makers Category: Japanese film makers Category: Film makers Category: Topography *